Last Hope
by Ash Sprite
Summary: Spirit World is in mortal danger! Hiei and Genkia are the only ones not captuered. Hiei is contacted by Koenma and that in order to save the three worlds he has to kidnap and train a human girl. Hiei/OC Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1: Highjacked by Hiei

I have no idea where I'm going with this it just kind of struck me as something funny to write. If y'all are familiar with my writing you know I like OC romance. =) So as always I love reviews they give me the will to go on. 3 you all. Read Review and Repeat.

The day my life changed started out as any other day. I had gone grocery shopping in my brand new 1976 Corvette stingray. I had the t-top down on the red sports car that I had saved a whole year for. Living in Phoenix and it being the summer it was extremely hot outside so me being the crazy girl that I am I had the AC on as well. So I went grocery shopping. When I was finished I did what I normally do. I turned the car on to get the ac flowing and started to load up the back seat on the passenger side with my groceries. I caught a glimpse of a black blur in my peripheral vision and looked up just in time to see a man with spikey black hair jump behind the wheel of _my_ baby and put her in gear. He looked over at me with sunglass covered eyes and smirked.

I glared at him as he started backing out. I grabbed my last bag and jumped in the passenger seat closing the door as he turned and started pulling out of the parking lot.

"What the hell?" I know it wasn't very intelligent, but it was the only that came out of my mouth

"Just shut up and sit there." His voice was deep and sent chills down my spine despite the 117 degree weather.

A felt a growl escape my throat and saw him raise an eyebrow behind the sunglasses.

He turned onto the 303 and I watched with envy as he drove her like I never could. Black jean clad legs move with swiftness as he let of the gas and hit the clutch as his strong hands elegantly handled the gearshift and his legs shifted again. His body was reclined in the drivers seat a blue tank top covered his torso and showed off muscular arms, one of which was gripping the wheel lightly as he continued to speed up.

I licked my lips in want and envy.

He sped through a red light.

"Hey!" I spun to look at the light quickly fading out of sight behind us, "you just ran a red light! And this is a fake freeway the speed limit is only 55 not," I looked over at the speedometer, "105!"

The ass smirked and I glared more.

"Hmph," I crossed my arms over my chest, "fine run red lights and triple the speed limit. The faster the cops catch you the faster I get to go home and the greater the chance of my ice cream not melting!"

He laughed, the pompous jerk, "That's not a likely scenario."

"Of course it is. I have friends on the police force. They like me."

"But they don't know you're here."

"Asshole!"

"Nigen."

"You know I have no idea what that means but I'm gonna assume it wasn't nice and reply with a Screw You!"

"You know you're lucky I don't push you out of the car right?"

"And you know you're lucky I don't just hit you over the head?"

"Hn," he smirked again, "you act just like your father."

I flipped him off which earned another chuckle out of him.

After a few minutes of driving in silence while I tried to deduce where we were heading and the only answer I could come up with was the desert I didn't like that answer so decided to speak with my captor some more and try and figure out what the hell was going on.

"You're going the wrong way."

"How do you know what way I'm going?"

"Hello I grew up here I know this city inside and out."

"You don't know the destination so you cannot possibly know I'm going the wrong way."

"Sure I do. You're starting to feel guilty about kidnapping me and trying to highjack my car, so your going to the police station to turn yourself in."

"No. Besides I didn't kidnap you."

"Hello I'm not here willingly."

"You're the stupid girl that jumped into the car I was taking."

"Well I wasn't just gonna just stand there a let you take her and my ice cream!"

"Her?"

"Yes her."

"Your car has a gender?"

"All cars and boats are hers… Except my jeep he was a him."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Well you are clearly not a car guy though you drive like one."

He smirked again.

I sighed and sat back in my seat, "if we're not going to the police station then where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Hmph." After a few more silent minutes I reached forward and turned on my radio and plugged in the iPOD I had hiding in the glove box. I carefully scrolled to Metallica and let the heavy beat of the metal music and the warm wind blowing on me lull me to sleep since I had the feeling I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Hiei looked over at the sleeping form of the girl in the seat next to him. He smirked to himself. She was her fathers daughter there was no doubt that he had the right girl. She had his attitude, his arrogance, and not to mention was his spitting image. He sighed as he thought back to how he got back into this predicament.

_He had just been napping in a tree when a distress call entered his mind._

"_Hiei…" It was Koenma and the ruler sounded worried and stressed not that Hiei really cared._

"_I'm busy go away."_

"_Spirit world is under attack by demons!"_

"_Please leave a message after the beep."_

"_The have all ready taken over the royal castle taking several hostages it will only be a matter of time before they catch me."_

"_BEEP!"_

"_They have Kurama as well."_

"_What do you want me to do about it?" He finally growled at Koenma._

"_I need you to find this girl and take her to Genkai for training." The image of a human girl flashed in his mind. Light brown hair in a pony tail and deep brown eyes that held humor as a big smile played on full lips. _

"_She's in Surprise Arizona. In America. She is the only hope we have."_

"_What's so special about her?"_

"_She's Yusuke's daughter."_

_Hiei couldn't believe the words the ruler had said. He flashed back to the image of the girl and couldn't see it. Then he was shocked there in her eyes was a glint. The same mischievous glint Yusuke used to have when he was about to fight someone stronger then her was. And there around her neck was the stone his mother had cried for him. He had given it to her when she was still an infant. Before the death of the spirit detective and be Kieko broke down and gave the girl up for adoption._

"_Fine I will go fetch the girl. I just hope she fights like Yusuke."_

"_And learns just as fast. Spirit World depends on it. Genkai has set up a temple in Sedona you can meet up with her there. I have to go I think they've found me. Please hurry Hiei."_

Hiei came back to the present as he maneuvered the car towards their destination. He glanced back at the girl as he reached into one of the shopping bags in the back and pulled out a box of ice cream sandwiches. He opened it getting one out and ate it while he examined the girl. She looked peaceful in her sleep. Her light brown hail was in a pony tail and blowing around in the wind. One of her slender arms was being used as a pillow and the other was tucked against her chest as her elegant fingers were wrapped around the precious stone. She wore a purple spaghetti strap tank top and blue jeans. On her feet were purple tennis shoes that matched the top perfectly. Her clothing reminded him that he was not in his normal attire. The human clothes he wore were comfortable enough and allowed him to blend in.

Hiei glanced at the fuel meter and swore to himself. He pulled into the next gas station and filled up the tank before going inside and buying and ice chest and ice for the ice cream sandwiches and other cold stuff. He put the car back in gear and they continued on their way without waking her up.

**A/N : **So here we go with a new one like I said I have no idea where I'm going with this I just thought I would be hilarious if Hiei stole my car. It of course turned into this. So please review. I probably won't continue if no likes it unless I have a strong creative pulling towards it. OK off to write the next chapter of Generations: Future. =)


	2. Chapter 2: These guys are crazy!

My humble apologies my dearest fans. I found two new books and have been highly distracted by them and the new voices running around my head. Here's chapter two I hope it's as good as the last one. I did make it uber long for you… and because I couldn't figure out where to end. Read, Review, and Repeat.

"_Puu! Puu!" I was little again and running out the front door of a house I didn't recognize, and towards a man I didn't know, "Daddy! Puu!" I ran right up to a giant blue bird type creature. It picked me up with its beak and I slide down its neck into the arms of the man. He had black hair and warm black eyes and wrapped his strong arms around me in a safe hug._

"_Did you kill the bad guys Daddy?" I snuggled into the blue fur of the bird and looked at him with adoring eyes._

"_Of course I did sweetheart. I got rid of all the bad guys so you'll be safe."_

"_Can I go next time Daddy? I want to help you kill the bad guys."_

"_No," a chuckle escaped his mouth. "Not until you're older." He reached over and ruffled my hair._

"_That's what you said last time and I'm older since then, and I've gotten better." I sat up and crossed my legs Indian style as my fingers played with the jewel I had always had. "Uncle Hiei's been teachin' me. I'm almost as fast as he is now and look I can shoot my gun almost as far as you Daddy!" I stood up and pointed my fingers like a gun and fired a blue light into the sky._

"_Yeah you're getting real good there sport, but not quite there yet. Maybe in a couple years." He was smiling, but I could tell now that I was not going to be going in a few years, but the little girl that I was squealed in delight._

I was abruptly awaken from the familiar dream by the slamming of a car door.

"Asshole," it was an automatic reaction out of my mouth. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I was stretching out in the seat as his deep chuckle reached my ears. I stiffened as I remembered what was going on. My eyes popped open in a glare at the man who had stolen my car.

"Well you're not a very good sleeping beauty."

"I guess that's a good thing because you're not a very good prince charming."

"Whatever," I watched as his muscular shoulders shrugged, "we're here."

I looked around and took in the beautiful surroundings. Red rocks rose out of the ground to kiss the clear bright blue sky. There was a gorgeous stone wall castle on top of one of the red rock hills and I sighed in content as I stared at it. The trunk of my car slammed and pulled me out of my trance.

"Sedona! Your big bad hide out is in Sedona?" I walked around my car, leaned against it, and watched him unpack _my_ groceries.

"Yes, Sedona." He grabbed up the bags and headed into the building, "follow."

I didn't like the command, but it wasn't like I had anywhere else to go. He took the keys and the church was the only building in sight. I sighed and quickly caught up passing him and opening the door.

"What are those absurd markings on your back?"

I smiled at him over my shoulder, "my tattoos."

"I know that, but why are they two ridiculous looking birds?"

My smile grew as I saw my tats in my head. The one on my left shoulder was a little blue bird that kind of resembled a blue baby penguin. The one on the right was the same bird but grown up and looked more like a giant phoenix.

"They make me feel safe."

She heard him snort as they maneuvered their way into a kitchen.

"Where did you find the design for them?"

"I drew them. I see them in my dreams constantly."

"It's been a long time Hiei," the voice came from behind us and sounded like it belonged to an elderly woman who smoked too much.

I turned around to see that I was right. She was an elderly woman who was on the short side of short with wavy grey hair and unkind eyes.

"We have problems Genkai," my captor spoke to her.

"You brought a friend."

"That's a nice way of putting it," I scoffed and she raised an eyebrow at me, "if by friend you mean hostage then yes he brought a friend." I gave her a sarcastic smile.

Her gaze turned to him, "you kidnapped a human girl and brought her here?"

"Hn," he crossed his arms over his chest, "First I didn't kidnap her. I stole her car and she jumped into the passenger seat. And second Koenma told me to."

"Koenma told you to kidnap a human girl?" She didn't sound like she believed him and I counted that as a point in her favor.

"Genkai do you honestly think I would willing kidnap a human girl. Especially one as annoying as her?"

The old woman let out a bark of laughter, "I guess you're right Hiei. Come and tell me what's going on I just made tea."

They started to walk out of the kitchen and I was about to follow when Hiei as I had figured his name was spoke to me, "girl follow."

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the counter, "I don't take orders."

"Fine stay there."

"Fine I will."

I watched them walk out of the kitchen. I looked around taking in the bags and the cooler on the counter. I took in the oaken cabinets and giant stainless steal refrigerator. I examined my bright orange nails before sighing and making my way to the smell of green tea because I was bored.

I sat at a small table with Hiei and Genkai and pour myself some tea as I listened to their conversation.

"So Koenma is desperate enough to have you kidnap this girl."

"Mhmm," Hiei took a sip of tea as Genkai examined me with those cold eyes. I glared back.

"I don't sense anything in her. I doubt she could even turn one of my little papers red." Ok that might have been the oddest sentences anyone had ever said about me, and I was oddly insulted.

Hiei laughed, "you're probably right, but she is our last hope. If she is who Koenma said she is then we have more then a fair chance."

"I don't think its her." Genkai shook her head.

"I think you're absolutely right, Grandma. Now if we can convince the asshole over there I can get my keys back and we can forget this ever happened."

"Not going to happen. You're her."

"I take it back. She is definitely her fathers daughter."

I pounded my fist on the table at Genkai's comment. "I'm so sick and tired of you two talking about my dad. I highly doubt either of you two even know my dad."

Hiei scoffed, "we are not referring to that human whom you call dad. We are referring to your father whose demon blood runs through your veins."

"Hiei is right we're talking about your birth father, Yusuke Urameshi. The biggest pain in the ass I have ever met."

"Although," Hiei added, "you're a close runner up."

I glared, "Oh you're talking about the asshole you didn't care about me and gave me up for adoption." I saw Hiei's body tense as I felt the angry wave of heat come from his body.

"Hiei," Genkai's voice was a warning, "she doesn't know."

Hiei stiffly put his teacup down and glared at me with such intense anger in his eyes that I froze in place.

"You better listen and listen good," his voice was low and threatening. "Because the next time you insult Yusuke you will not be walking away. Your father was the greatest fighter I have ever had the pleasure of fighting. He cared about you more then anything in the worlds. We all did."

"If he cared about me so much then why did he give me away?"

"He didn't. He died. Your mother went insane from the grief and gave you up because you looked and acted too much like Yusuke. We, your fathers friends and myself had planned to come and get you but we were a day too late. She had given you away. Kieko died a couple months later from a broken heart. Kurama spent all his spare time trying to find you. He finally did when you appeared on T.V. when you had won that history trivia game thing. We were discussing how to approach you when all hell broke loose."

I was stunned. I had had no idea about my parents. Then I looked at Hiei. Really looked at Hiei, "how old are you?" He talked liked he had known my father for a lifetime before he died, but he looked like he was my age.

Hiei's eye twitched, "what does it matter?"

"Because I need to know. You talk like you're older then my dad, but look like my generation. It would be really gross if I thought a guy older then my dad looked sexy driving my car."

I barely caught Genkai's movement out of the corner of my eye as she threw her cup at my head. I caught it, and calmly set it on the table.

"How'd you do that?" Genkai didn't hide her shock.

I shrugged and didn't even try to hide my smile, "I had a friend in high school who taught me a mix of different martial arts. We used to spar a lot." I made a mental note to call my favorite red head.

"This might be easier then we first thought," Hiei sounded slightly hopeful.

"We still need to reteach her her spirit gun," Genkai didn't sound as hopeful.

"We still have to explain the worlds," Hiei sighed.

Genkai sighed.

I looked back and forth between the two.

Hiei turned and pointed at me, "You," I jumped slightly in my seat, "are human," under his breath he added, "mostly."

"OK," I wasn't quite sure where he was going with this.

"When you die," he continued, "your soul goes to Spirit World which is ruled over by King Enma and his Jr., Koenma"

"OK," I still had no idea where he was going.

"I," he pointed towards himself, "am a demon from demon world."

I gave him a long slow blink, "Oh… Kay…" It was long, drawn out and clearly stated that I didn't believe him.

With a sigh he ran his hand down his face before grudgingly saying, "six hundred and forty-eight."

That confused me even more so I replied with, "three hundred and twenty-four."

"You idiot," he growled at me, "that's my age. I am six hundred and forty-eight years old."

Ok I now knew these guys were definitely crazy.

"Oh… I thought we were playing a number game. Speaking of numbers I have a ten digit number that when you put it into a magical machine it will get you help. The number is Six… two… three… six…"

"Hiei she won't believe you until you take her outside and show her your dragon."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! I'm not going anywhere for anyone to show me their _dra-gon_"

Genkai had all ready stood and smacked me upside the head as she walked by. Hiei sighed and stood. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet and shoved me towards the door. We stepped into the dry heat as the sun was starting to go down painting the sky like cotton candy.

"Look Jim Jones, I'm not going to drink the kool-aid. I don't care if it is blue raspberry."

"Just shut up and watch."

I watched and felt as a power, that's the only way I could describe it, a power wafted from his body. Soon his entire being was engulfed in a blue black flaming mound. A bright blue ball started glowing in his right hand and then a black dragon erupted from his arm and soared across the sky.

A/N Hi there like I said uber long hope you liked BTW I just pulled Hiei's age out of my ass because I scoured the internet and couldn't find it. Now off too work on Generations: Future chapter seven.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Here ya go Rayne just for you. ^_^ Chapter three. As always Read, Review, and Repeat!

I reached up with my right hand and pinched my left arm. It hurt.

"Ok so I'm not dreaming."

"No, you're not." Hiei shoved past me and back into the house. I drank in the sight of his muscled back. His shirt had gone up in flames. Genkai followed Hiei and I followed Genkai.

"Ok. So there are three worlds. I am the daughter of a great fighter and you kidnapped me because of that?" We had sat back down.

"Yes and no," Hiei poured himself some tea. "We mainly kidnapped you because Spirit World is under attack and we need help to save it. The fact that you are Yusuke's daughter made you a great candidate."

"Ok so you're what? Gonna teach me how to pull a dragon out of my ass?"

Hiei growled.

"It came out of his arm not his ass," Genkai intervened, "though the first time he did the technique he did pull it out of his ass."

"And if I hadn't we would've lost and we would've died."

"I did die. Remember Hiei."

Hiei let out another growl and I stepped in, "Um back to what you plan on doing with me." I had pulled a quarter out of my pocket and was spinning it on the table.

"When you were younger," Genkai continued, "you had mastered your fathers spirit gun technique. We will reteach you that and the basic fighting skills you will need."

"So you're going to teach me, and I'm going to save the world?"

"Exactly."

"Ok well if I'm going to do this I'm going to need some clothes."

"Clothes? Typical women. We tell you to save the world and you worry about your attire," Hiei scoffed into his tea cup.

"I am not worried about my attire," she mocked at him, "I have a feeling I'm going to be here a while and as that while goes on me having only one set of clothes will be a problem."

"Hiei take her into town. I'll get stuff arranged here."

With a glare Hiei stood and started walking out. I scurried after him.

"I'm driving!" I shouted as I hurried out the front door to see him all ready behind the wheel of my car and putting his sunglasses on.

"Yeah right. Get in."

With a huff I climbed in the passenger seat, "I can get everything I need at Wal-mart."

"Where?"

"I should drive," I sighed.

"No," he all ready had her in gear and going.

I was giving him directions. Purposely took him in a couple circles and the long way around to piss him off.

We were slowly making our way down the main street in old town Sedona. I was looking at the shops as we were stopped at a red light. Out of a random store that had sunglasses in the window walked my favorite red head. I jumped out of the car. I could hear Hiei cuss and I looked over my shoulder to see him run the red light and parallel park.

I ran and tackled the tall red headed man walking away from me, "Jin!"

"What the?" He spun around, saw me, and wrapped me in a hug, "hey there squirt." He grinned down at me.

There was a tug on my pony tail and Hiei was cursing in a language I didn't know as he pulled me away from Jin. He finally started speaking English. "Stupid! Don't you know you're not supposed to jump out of a moving car!"

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," Jin was saying in that wonderful Irish accent of his, "Hiei. Boy I didn't think I'd be seeing you again if the worlds collided. Especially not with the little missy here."

That slow tic returned to Hiei's eye as he slowly turned around to face my best friend. It took a minute for Jin's words to sink in as it always did. After six years it was still hard to trudge through that accent.

"Wait," I hit Jins shoulder, "you know him?"

"Oh right 'cause that makes since. We know each other and I'm the one who gets hit." He then looked at Hiei then at me and back to Hiei, "does this mean she knows?"

Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. I crossed my arms and glared at the both of them.

"Boy she is the spittin' image of her father is she not? Attitude and everything?"

"She's more annoying."

My glare got harsher, "You know what Fuck both of you!" I stormed away not exactly knowing where I was going or what I was going to do when I got there. All I knew was that my best friend had been lying to me and there was a sharp pain in my chest that felt as if only a lot of drinking could cure. I could faintly hear the sound of footsteps following me, so ran and I didn't look back.

I hit a large wooded area and finally stopped leaning against a tree and slumping to sit on the ground. I cradled my knees to my chest and tried to breath slowly.

"Oh please don't tell me you're going to cry."

I looked up and around for the owner of the unfamiliar voice, "Who's there?" My voice quivered.

"Oh and you're scared too," his voice sounded disappointed and mocking.

"Who are you?" I stood and glared at empty space. I was straining all my senses to see anything, hear the snap of a twig or catch a whiff of a putrid smell. I got nothing.

"Your father wouldn't have cried. He would've kicked their asses."

It was then that I realized that the voice was coming from inside me.

"I can't kick anyone's ass."

"Please, child, you are a Maziku. (I probably so spelt that wrong) You could kick everyone's ass you just don't know how. Let me show you."

"No thanks. I'll pass." My gut didn't like me taking advice from the voice in my head.

The voice laughed, "I'm not surprised. Your father didn't much like me taking control of his body either. However I'm not equipped for that anymore, but I can unlock your deepest childhood memories."

The voice didn't even wait for me to reply. It was like a door opened and my brain was flooded with long lost memories.

There was Daddy fighting bad guys. Mommy making dinner. Hiei teaching me how to fight. Genkai teaching me how to control my energy. Jin teaching me to have fun. Kurama teaching me about the plants. Yukina teaching me how to heal. Botan trying to teach me how to be girl before I ran outside and chipped the pink nail polish in a spar with Toya.

I blinked my eyes open and stared at the dark sky and the voice in my head laughed.

"You are much stronger then you were before."

"Girl!" Hiei's angry growl reached my ears and I felt the voice smirk.

"Go kick their asses, Grand Daughter."

I stood and stretched as a smirk of my own played on my lips.

"Come on, Squirt." Jin sounded exasperated.

I stood in a steady stance and pointed my finger like a gun at the night sky and fired. A blue streak lit it up like fireworks on the fourth of July. The two came running and as soon as they entered the clearing where I stood I ran and tackled Jin to the ground and swung with punches. We rolled a bit and fought and finally Jin ended on top with my arms pinned.

"You mind telling me what that was all about, Squirt?"

I wrestled my arms free, shoved him off, and stood.

"Friends don't keep secrets." I tugged the hem of my shirt and straightened it.

He cast his eyes downward in shame, "You're right I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"Damn straight you should've told," I smiled and gave him a hug, "now let's go get me some clothes."

I started hiking back through the woods and the two demons followed me.


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Walmart trip

Ok here we go sorry it took a while I've been working my ass off at work and with my little two year OMG talk about hand full. Anyways this chapter probably has nothing to do with anything except for that fact that its gonna be High Larious. Enjoy and as always Read, Review, and Repeat.

It was nearing midnight as we were walking towards my car.

"I'm driving."

Hiei scoffed, "I thought we all ready went over this."

"Not for this ride," I smiled at him.

"The answer for all rides is no."

"It's my car."

"Don't care."

We reached the red sports car and I leaned against the drivers side door with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Shotgun!" Jin plopped himself in the passenger seat.

"Give me the keys," I held my hand out, "and you can sit in Jins lap."

"How about I don't give you the keys and you can sit in Jins lap."

"Not gonna happen. I have the door hostage," I smirked. One second Hiei was standing in front of me the next he was gone. I looked left. No Hiei. I looked right. No Hiei. I looked up and down and no Hiei. I heard Jin laugh behind me and I spun around to see Hiei sitting drivers side.

"You'll learn one day Squirt that Hiei doesn't need a door especially if there's an open ceiling."

With a defeated sigh I moved around and sat in Jins lap, "asshole." The insult was shot at Hiei with all my love.

I was sitting on Jins lap and the three of us were heading to Wal-mart. I sighed after finding nothing on the radio and looked at Jin. I cocked my head to the side as I saw something I had never seen before.

"Have you always had that horn?" I poked it.

"Why yes I have. I'm just glad I don't have to be hidin' it from ye any more."

I poked it again, "I like it, it suits you."

"Squirt, look," Jin pointed I followed his finger, "it's a…"

"Wacky, waving, inflatable, arm flailing, tube man!" I lowered my voice to that low monster truck rally announcer voice. Like a glamed James Earl Jones.

"Wacky, waving, inflatable, arm flailing, tube man!" Jin repeated me.

I saw Hiei's eye twitch and I smiled to myself.

"Jin I bet I can still say it faster then you."

"No way squirt you're on."

"Wacky waving inflatable arm flailing tube man." We were stating it unison and faster each time. By the time we reached the Wal-mart parking lot the chant of, "!" was indecipherable.

"We're here, shut up," Hiei put the car in park and glared at us.

I grinned at him, "so I get to drive back to Genkai's right."

"No."

"Oh," I stepped out followed by Jin and the three of us were heading towards the door. "In that case we know a song that never ends."

"Insufferable child."

"Only because you bring out the best in me, Hiei," I grabbed a cart and headed towards the McDonalds.

The teenage girl was texting behind the counter when we walked up and looked annoyed at being interrupted, "can I help you?" Her voice was slow with sleep deprivation.

"I need two large iced coffees. One regular and one hazelnut. Jin I still can't see how you can drink the flavored crap." I turned to Hiei who had his back to me and watched everyone else in the store, "You want something, Hiei?"

"Strawberry milkshake."

I snickered, "wow Hiei, you never struck me as the strawberry milkshake kind of guy."

"Hn."

I turned back to the girl, "and a large…"

"Medium."

"Medium strawberry milkshake."

The girl rambled off a price and I swiped my debit card. In a few minutes the drinks were ready and we were on our way through the store.

"Let's start over here," I steered the cart towards the health and beauty department.

"I thought we were here for clothes." Hiei took a drink of his milkshake and I smiled at him.

"Well lets see since you chose to kidnap me instead of asking me to help nicely I didn't really have a chance to pack an over night bag. I'm going to need just about everything." I sipped my iced coffee and waited for his response.

He shrugged and kept walking. I looked at Jin who was giving me a doofy smile. I shot him a glare which only made him laugh. We walked through as I threw deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, tooth brush and paste. We were mostly silent just Jin and I jabbering while Hiei kept looking at everything. It was like he expected some to jump out from behind the shampoo and attack.

Then we reached the body sprays. I went to grab my usual sweet pea scented mist when Jin stopped me.

"Come on Jin what's the deal?"

"You always use that one."

"So, I like this one."

"It's not bad, but there are so many other smells out there." He held one out to me, "try this one."

I smelled and wrinkled my nose, "I don't want to smell like fruit."

"OK," he put it back and picked up a different one, "this one."

I smelled, "to sweet." And so it went he'd pick one up and I'd give some kind of excuse. "Smells like soap, old lady, ugh what were you thinking?"

"Just pick one," Hiei grabbed one off the shelf and threw it in the cart, "it's not like it really matters." He started ushering us to a different department in the store. Jin was pushing the cart and I reached in and pulled out the bottle of spray and smelled. It smelt dark with a hint of cinnamon. I smiled as I put it back in the cart. We walked through the sports ware and I threw a dozen shorts and matching shirts in the cart.

We hit the regular clothes and I had a field day. A half a dozen pairs of jeans and some cute shirts my favorite of which was red and had all the bad luck symbols on it. In black lettering it said, 'I'm Murphy's favorite.' Just as we were about to leave the section when Hiei came took all my cute jeans but one pair and put them back.

"Hey, I want those."

"Trust me. They won't fit by the end of the week."

I sighed because he was right. He started pulling the cart towards the registers as I took the lid of my cup and fished out a coffee flavored ice cube.

"Where you going?"

"You have clothes it's time to go."

"There's still something I need."

"What the hell could you possibly still need?"

I pointed and Jin read out loud, "Ling-er-y? what the hell is lingery?"

We grinned at each other because midnight Wal-mart trips had been the norm in high school, and we had been good so far staying away from hats and the toy isle.

Hiei spoke behind us, "it's lingerie, idiot."

I turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know many languages. French is one of them."

I shrugged and smiled, "I didn't say anything, but I think it's cute how you feel the need to explain yourself."

"Whatever I'll be over there," he pointed to the hunting section and started walking away as Jin and I headed into the undies department.

"I think this Hello Kitty bra would look so great on you," Jin held it up and I wasn't surprised to see it was my size.

I smiled and shook my head, "I hate Hello Kitty, and I never did understand your obsession with it."

He grinned, "I just like annoying you with her."

We walked through and I was adding underwear and PJs as Jin was pulling out bras and throwing them in the cart. Mostly plain ones, but the last was a lacy black number with a matching thong. I picked it up and put a hand on my hip.

"Seriously Jin? What in the world would I need this for?"

He just grinned at me, "oh I dunno. The way you and Hiei treat each other…"

"Jin do not even finish that thought. Put it back." I shoved it into his chest and shoved him towards the rack.

"Are you two finished?" Hiei walked over and placed two hunting knives on top of a pink bra.

"I do have to say as nice as the are the knives just don't match the pink." He glared and I grinned as Jin wondered back over. "I just need to grab an iHOME over in electronics."

We finally reached the check out and the teenage boy behind the register was wearing the McDonalds girls lipstick and I smiled. He rang me through and before he could tell me the number I really didn't want to hear Hiei had slid a card and signed his name.

"Shut up and say thank you," Hiei said before I even opened my mouth.

"Thank you," it was grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest and we head towards the car. We loaded all my bags in the trunk and I head for the drivers seat but Hiei got there first.

"You owe me."

I growled and grudgingly went and sat in Jins lap. "You really are an asshole Hiei. Have I ever told you that?"

"Not this hour."

I growled again and we were on our way back to Genkai's. Halfway there I fell asleep in Jins lap.


	5. Chapter 5: Fight

I'm rolling now. I've got a couple chapters in my head. This one is a little more serious then the others, but hey it can't all be fun and games. Hope Y'all enjoy! Read, Review, and Repeat.

Hiei pulled into the driveway and put the car in park. He had to admit that he enjoyed driving the corvette. He glanced over to the passengers seat. The girl was asleep, and Jin was tense with every reason to be, Both demons knew what was coming it was only a matter of time.

Hiei sighed as he got you, "I'll get the girl, you get her bags."

The wind demon glared, but Hiei had all ready scooped up the girl and was heading into the house before Jin could say anything.

Hiei carried her into the house where Genkai ushered him to the room she had prepared for the girl. He placed her on the bed, covered her with a blanket, and just gazed at her for a minute.

Had it really been twenty years? He could still remember the four year old brat that he used to chase after.

"_Uncle Hiei, I bet you can't catch me!" The four year old took off running into the forest. She was faster then most fully grown human men, but not as fast as Hiei._

"_I bet I can," he answered her, but stood where he was and counted to ten slowly before going after her. He entered the forest at a jog. He was more tracking her tiny foot prints then chasing her. He wasn't going his top speed and took his time._

_He heard the girl scream followed by her shout of "Uncle Hiei!"_

_Hiei ran as fast as he could and came across the body of a huge demon with a hole in its chest. No doubt the work of her tiny spirit gun. Hiei picked up his speed and soon found her._

_She was sitting on the ground with her knees drawn to her chest with a scrape on one knee and tears streaming down her cheeks._

_Hiei knelt in front of her, "what happened?"_

_She pointed to a root sticking up out of the ground, "tripped," she sobbed._

_Hiei couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her scrape, "better?" She nodded in response to his question. He scooped up the four year old and headed back to Yusuke's home._

_At the time he couldn't help but laugh at the irony of this small girl's ability to kill demons bigger then her house and not even blink, and then a second later cry because she tripped and fell. Of course she had to be able to protect herself at an early age. After all she was the daughter of the Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi. She had been targeted by an assortment of demons since she was born._

With a sigh Hiei pulled himself from his memories and left the room. He quickly found Jin and punched him as hard as he could in the face. The wind demon flew backwards before seeking refuge towards the ceiling.

"What the hell?" The redhead yelled at the fire demon.

"Don't even pretend you didn't know it was coming! How the fuck could you not tell us?"

"I don't know what you're goin' on about." Jin looked up trying to act innocent.

"Bullshit! You know damn well what I'm talking about! How the fuck could you not tell us you knew where she was the whole time?" Jin had to dodge the fire ball Hiei had thrown at the end of the question.

"I was there the night Urameshi died," Jin spoke calmly, "I carried his body back to the house remember?"

"I have not forgotten a single detail of that night," Hiei's Jagan glowed behind the head band.

"He told me to look after her. To make sure nothing bad happened to her. While everyone else was crowded around the detectives body I noticed that she was up. I had to go tell her what happened. I had to hold her while she cried. I had to tell her not worry that her Daddy would always be watching over her," Jins voice was increasing in volume. "I was the one that promised to keep her safe. I swore not just to Urameshi but her as well. And while you all were worried about the demons raising in a revolt that never happened _I_ was the one that was with her. _I _was the one that followed her when Keiko gave her away. _I_ was the one that had to catch her when she ran out of that house to search for Yusuke. _I_ was the one that sang her to sleep the first year in her new house. It was me because everyone else was to blind with their own emotions to see that a little girl missed her dad."

"You could have still told us Jin! You enrolled in her high school for fucks sake!"

"I tried to. But every time I tried each and everyone of you blew me off saying, 'this isn't the time to be joking around Jin.' So you see its all your own bloody damned fault." Jin crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

Hiei stood with his own arms crossed over his chest, "you're going to help me train her?" He was still glaring, but figured he let it drop. The months after the detectives death had been chaos. He decided to be a little thankful that someone had been with her.

"You bet your pink, frilly, Hello Kitty knickers I will."

"Good," Hiei started to walk away, but Jin wasn't finished with him.

"Where do you think you're going? I got something very important to say to you." Hiei stopped and turned around as Jin flew down and walked towards him. Jins shoulders were back and he stood at his full six feet and stood in front of Hiei looking down at him. "After watch you two interact with each other all night I feel the need to tell you that if you ever hurt her; I will kill you Hiei." Jins face was serious without the hint of joking.

"You fool, you think I would hurt her?"

"Not intentionally, but you are heading down the path to hurt her with your cluelessness. She's not four any more Hiei." Jin walked past Hiei heading for his own room.

"I'm very aware of her age."

"Then stop treating her like the four year old you used to race into the woods." With that the two went their separate ways. Jin went to sit outside her window in a tree and Hiei went to discus plans with Genkai.


	6. Chapter 6: Training Begins

Sorry this chapter took forever to get out. I hit major writers block. As always I'm up for any ideas from my adoring fans and please Read, Review, and Repeat!

I was woken up by Skillet blaring Hero out of my cell phone. After fumbling around under the covers and in all my pockets I finally pulled out the accursed source of noise. I hit the answer button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Goramit Rayne!" I cursed into the receiver as a laugh came to my ear from the phone.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine."

"I'm not in the mood for formalities today, so please get to the point."

Lucky for me my best friend didn't take offense to my bluntness instead she was just as blunt.

"You're supposed to be at work."

"Shit," the curse left my mouth as I flew out of bed and towards my closet to find a wall. I spun and found I was not in my room, but before I could cuss some more my eyes landed on Hiei standing in the door way leaning against the jam.

"Rayne I'm not gonna be able to make it to work for a week or two. Shit came up with my biological dad."

"Oh, shit. Really?"

"Yeah. There's nothing bad. There's just a lot of it." I watched as Hiei cocked an eyebrow at me as the cryptic truth spilled out of my lips into the phone.

"Shit, I'm sorry hun." My best friend was truly apologetic. She knew me better then anyone except perhaps Jin. "I'll cover for you. Just keep me posted."

"You know I will. Love ya Rayne." We almost hung up but I barely caught her again, "oh Rayne wait."

"What?"

"Can you feed Gideon and Maddox for me. I'm not going to be home."

"You had to ask that? I thought it was understood."

I grinned, "Just got to double check."

"No prob. Talk at you later chica."

I looked over at Hiei who was just leaning in the door smirking at me.

I glared at him, "what?"

"You told that human exactly what was going on without really telling her anything."

"Yeah so?"

"I'm impressed with your underhanded use of words."

"I feel oddly insulted by that compliment." His smirk almost turned into a smile. "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard some form of yelling gibberish followed by the foulness of your mouth," I snarled at his comment, "and decided since you were awake I would tell you to get dressed, breakfast is ready, and your training starts right after."

A growl escaped my snarled lips before I turned and headed to the wal-mart bags that contained my new clothing. I started to pull clothes out and throw them on the bed after a couple seconds I decided to go with the navy blue shirt with the black shorts. I turned and Hiei was still in the door way.

"Are you going to leave," I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up an inch showing my belly button, "or did you want to watch?" It was my turn to smirk as his cheeks took on a pink hue before he turned and left. I quickly changed and went to breakfast where Genkai and Jin were sipping tea and discussing a topic that was quickly dropped when I sat at the table.

Jin shoved a plate of toast towards me, "I suggest you eat, but not much."

I raised an eyebrow a him as I took a bite of the toast.

"It won't taste as good when it comes back up," Genkai answered my implied question.

"You seem so sure it will come back?" I took another bite.

"It always does."

"You have no faith in me," to prove I was not worried I ate the other slice of toast.

"Your father didn't think it would come up either." She stood and placed a hand on my shoulder as she walked out.

Jin grabbed the tea cup out of my hands before I could take a sip. "You're all ready tempting fate, Squirt, don't mock her." He shoved a vitamin water into my chest and tugged my pony tail. "Lets go."

I sighed as I got up and glanced at the flavor of the water, "I hate flavored water. Especially cherry."

"It's cherry dragon fruit. And it's doesn't taste like most flavored water just try it."

"Maybe later," I was tossing the bottle up and down as we walked along. "So you're going to be my first teacher?"

"Since I have taught you before, yes."

I looked Jin up and down. He had a bounce in his step and an invisible wind blew his red hair. He wore white pants that reminded me of MC Hammer and his ears were drastically pointed. There was a gleam in his eyes and a grin on his face and his fang was showing.

"You're excited about the prospect of beating the crap out of me," I smirked at him.

"Kind of."

"Kind of? You're definitely excited. Why?"

Jin let out a sigh, "you're going to hate me for this."

"But," I prompted him.

"But," he continued, "I'm hoping when all this is done that you fight like your father did."

I smacked his shoulder, "jerk. You know I hate being compared."

He grinned wider and put his face right down into mine. I gulped and leaned back.

"Take your shoes off."

I stepped back, "what?"

"Shoes off. They're not allowed in the dojo."

"Oh," an embarrassed smile crossed my face as I kicked out of my shoes and pulled off my socks while Jin entered the building.

I walked in the door and bent down to put the water on the floor. Good thing I did Jin went flying over my head with a kick. I duck and rolled and stood in time to block his punch which still slid me back a foot. I countered with a side kick that he easily avoided. We went back and forth every time I got close to landing a punch or a kick it seem like he kicked it up just enough to avoid it.

After the eighteen hundredth time I was getting angry. I charged and started punching and kicking. Pure offense and no defense. I found an opening and gave a high kick to his head. He was there one second and gone the next. The next thing I knew I was flying across the floor with immense pain in my chest and stomach. I landed hard and bounced. Several times. I stumbled a couple times and managed to stand. I clenched my stomach and huddled over. Everything started coming up. I ended up on all fours dry heaving into the pile of regurgitated toast. I spat trying to get the rancid taste of stomach acid out of my mouth. I could hear Jin laughing on the other side of the dojo.

"We tried to warn you squirt."

I sat back on my but and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as I glared at Jin, "asshole."

My bottle of water blocked Jin from my sight, "drink and watch your feet." I looked up to find Hiei. He aimed his hand at the mess I made and a blue black flame exploded and ate it up. I don't think it matters how many times I see him sprout flames from his body I will always be amazed.

"Drink." He barked the order at me. I glared, but relented, opened the water, and drank.

"Hey you were right Jin."

"Of course I was Squirt," he grinned at me and rubbed the back of his head.

A fire ball was sent his way but a gust of wind blew it of course. It was just a diversion as Hiei attacked. I watched the two spar with wide eyes. They moved so fast I could barely keep up. My eyes finally caught up to see Hiei leading with a punch that Jin blocked with a whirlwind fist of doom. Hiei landed artfully with a hand on the ground to slow him down. He stood and put a hand in his pocket.

"Stop going easy on her, or she'll never learn anything." With that said he turned and walked out.

I drank the last of my water and tossed the bottle at Jin. It bonked him in the head.

He rubbed the spot it hit, "what the hell was that for?"

I charged at him throwing punch after punch and swinging kick after kick. I finally landed a hit right on his jaw and he finally hit back nailing me in the chest sending me into a wall. I fell to the floor and pushed myself back up. I rubbed the throbbing spot on my chest and smirked at him.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Hiei. Stop holding back and fight me."

Jin wiped at the busted spot on his lip and smirked at me. "Very well Squirt. If that's how you really feel."

"It is." I started stretching out my arms. It looked like Jin was doing the same rotating his shoulder.

"So you know I'm a demon right?"

"Well yeah. It kind of explains the horn."

"Now you get to find out what kind of demon I am." He started winding his arm faster and faster.

"Huh?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'll give you a hint. Most in Demon World refer to me as Jin the Wind Master." A miniature tornado formed around his fist. We went at it for what seemed like forever. He would beat me down and I would drag myself up just in time for him to beat me down again. Each time I stayed on my feet for longer and long. I kept getting closer and closer to being able to hit him back.


	7. Chapter 7: Youve Lost tht Loving Feeling

I'm trying to get these turned out for you guys. I am terribly sorry it took so long, but I hope getting these three out in one night is a good apology. Love you all. Read. Review, and Repeat.

Jin and I had been fighting for twenty-four hours straight. Hiei had been in periodically to bring me water. Right now I was heaving trying to get some air into my lungs. We had gotten to the point where I could take a hit from Jins tornado fist and dish back.

"Come on, Squirt," Jin was starting to wind up again and I winced. I could take and dish, but I was reaching my exhaustion point.

The only warning I got was the smell of burnt embers before I was slammed against the wall with my arms pinned behind me and a blade to my throat. I glared into Hiei's crimson eyes as he smirked at me.

"My turn."

I wanted to knock that smirk off his face, but I couldn't move.

"Get free." The two words were his only command.

"Oh come on Hiei," I let my head fall forward as I wined. "I can't move my arms. I have no idea how I'm standing 'cause I can't feel my legs. Every time I blink it takes longer and longer for me to open my eyes."

"Quit whining," it was a growl.

I yawned, " let me have a nap and I'll kick your ass for as long as you like Hiei."

"I doubt you could kick my ass no matter how rested you are, but if you get free I'll let you have your nap."

"How long of a nap?"

"Nothing gets past you does it? You can nap for an hour."

"Five," I tried to haggle with him.

"Five hours isn't a nap it's a good nights sleep. Two."

"Three and time for a shower."

"Three and you can work your shower into it."

I thought about it for a minute and decided it was the best I was going to get, "fine."

"Good. Now get free." Hiei shoved me a little harder into the wall.

I wiggled testing his hold; it was good. I locked eyes with Jin for a second asking for advice.

He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at me, "sweep the leg."

I groaned, "oh yeah and while I'm at it I'll wax on, wax off. You're no help Jin."

I gave a good jerk Hiei didn't yield and I could feel warm blood start to drip down my neck. I inhaled and listened to the music coming from the iHOME in the corner as I tried to center myself. The lyrics I heard sunk in and gave me an idea.

'_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips. There's tenderness like before in your finger tips.'_

The greatest of ideas hit me like one of Jin's tornado fists. I took in Hiei's stance and the position of every muscle. A hand collided with my face.

"What the hell?" I yell at Hiei who just laughed.

"I didn't want you falling asleep."

"I was thinking," I glared.

"Do you really think your enemy is going to give you time to think. Don't think! Act!"

If that's what he wanted. I threw my thoughts to the wind and acted on the idea I had had. I leaned forward shoving my shoulder into his hand and the sword's hilt. It got my arm free, but he regrouped quickly and kept the rest of me pinned with little effort.

I wrapped my free hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face closer to mine closing those last few inches I pressed my lips to his.

I knew I had taken him by surprise because his whole body tensed. I took advantage and pressed my body closer to his. The width of the blade was the only thing that kept us from touching anywhere but our lips.

The smell of embers over took my senses and despite the kiss Hiei wasn't backing down.

I deepened the kiss sliding my tongue into his mouth and lightly touched his.

That finally gotten him moving and he jumped back from me. I let myself lean back against the wall and savored the taste of him. I think if fire had a taste it would taste like Hiei. Like something dark and desirable. I licked my lips and smiled slyly at him.

"What the fuck was that?" Oddly enough his question stung a little, but I kept my smile in place.

"A kiss Hiei. What did you think it was?" I slid down the wall to sit on the floor. I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open to tease Hiei.

"I know that. What I meant, girl," he snarled girl to make it an insult that didn't much affect me. "Was why in the world did you kiss me?"

I let a chuckle escape my lips, "it worked didn't it. It got me free."

I saw Hiei glare because he knew I was right. "So what you're just going to kiss anyone who threatens your life and hope they back down?" His fists were clenched at his sides and he seemed toughly upset.

I smiled up at him, "only if I'm attracted Hiei."

Hiei let out a low growl before storming away. When his back was turned I let my smile fade as my head hit the wall and my eyes closed. I felt Jin's strong arms under me and lifting me up.

"Come on Squirt. You've had a long day."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be longer."

"You did good. I didn't think you were going to be able to get out of that one."

I could feel him walking, but I wasn't keeping track, "if I did good then why do I feel like I cheated?"

I was laid in my bed and blankets were pulled around me, "you didn't cheat. You just don't think like we do. We're fighters and fighting is our only answer to problems. You're more of a strategist and think how to get the best outcome."

I felt the light press of lips on my forehead before I was lost to dreams with the lingering feel of Hiei's lips on mine, the taste of him on my tongue, the smell of him in my nose, and even though I didn't know it the imprint of him on my heart.


	8. Chapter 8: Hiei's Shower

OK so here's chapter eight I hope you like it. Warning this is a very erotic scene. I've decided that with this fic I'm going to try and be a little more descriptive of them. Let me know how y'all like or don't like it. Read, Review, and Repeat.

Hiei left the girl to find her own way to her bed for her rightly won nap. He started pacing the floor of his own room with his thoughts running through his head. He couldn't believe she had actually kissed him. His pacing grew quicker as his thoughts wondered further.

_I can't believe that brat is as reckless as her father. A kiss to get out of a life or death situation._

Hiei's fingers found their way to his lips as he thought of her lips there. There was a twinge in his gut and he realized he had stopped. He glared at his fingers as he pulled them from his mouth. He thought back to the last two sentences spoken to each other.

"_So what you're just going to kiss anyone that threatens your life and hope they back down?"_

"_Only if I'm attracted Hiei," she said around a yawn._

Hiei had left before she could say more. He continued in his pacing and his thoughts.

Again they wondered to the kiss that somehow still managed to linger on his lips. His thoughts stayed on the way her lips felt so soft on his. The feel of her tongue trying to entice his to play. Mostly he kept thinking how he liked the way she tasted of cinnamon.

Hiei growled and sent his fist into a wall. He now needed a cold shower.

He stripped off his shirt as he made his way to his bathroom and the shower. His mind was running away with the kiss and fueling his erection. He stepped towards the shower and un buttoned his jeans before he reach over and turned on the shower. The cold knob was turned all the way on and the hot knob remained shut off.

He stepped out of his jeans and into the cold water. His hard on didn't relent and neither did his imagination.

Now it was turning her kiss into him kissing her back. His tongue answering her invitation to play. Then he would shove his fingers in her hair. He imagined that it would be soft as satin and smell of shampoo. His other hand would wind it's way around her waist and pull her close. He imagined she would smell of cinnamon and spices like the spray he had picked out for her.

Hiei sighed and leaned his muscled forearm against the wall of the shower as the ice water beat down on his back. His forehead hit the tile and he shook his head trying to clear his mind of those thoughts.

"Damn it, she's Yusuke's daughter," a fist hit the shower wall, "I was there when she was born."

"_She's not four anymore, Hiei. You didn't watch her grow up."_ Jins words drifted to him from the past.

He smirked to himself, "no she's not."

Hiei's imagination picked up where it left off. It had moved them to Hiei's room.

He was holding her tight while his tongue explored every crevice of her cinnamon flavored mouth. Her fingers felt nice as they lightly danced over the skin of his back and neck. His strong hands squeezed her hips and pulled her closer. They moved their way up under her shirt and quickly undid her bra. It and her shirt easily found their way to the floor. Hiei's mouth kissed, licked, and nipped its way down her neck. He smirked whenever she gasped at the nips. He sucked her hard nipple in his mouth and she gasped his name as her fingers threaded themselves in his hair.

He lowered her to the bed never breaking contact. His lips sucked at one nipple as his fingers played with the other. Her mouth was open and her chest heaved up and down with her erotic breathing. His other hand found its way to the button on her jeans and quickly made work of it.

His mouth moved it's way down kissing and licking her flat belly. His tongue had just dipped below the waist line of her underwear when her hands found his face and tugged it up to hers. Those velvet lips were pressed to his again and he was lost in the sensation of kissing her.

He hadn't noticed her hands were wondering until the button on his pants were undone.

"Awe hell!," back in the real world Hiei's hand fumbled with the hot water nozzle and the cold water dissipated. "There's no point in fighting it." After the water was steaming his hand grasped his erection as she did in his imagination.

Her hand moved up and down his shaft. She was slow at first as she explored him. Her lips on his were starting to slow as her hand moved faster. Apparently she couldn't multitask very well.

In the shower Hiei was working vigorously at his erection. A grunt escaped him as he smirked at his minds assumption of her in bed. He growled as he climaxed into the water running down the drain. He quickly washed before shutting off the water.

"You're a disgusting bastard. Thinking of your friends daughter like that." Hiei spoke to his reflection before drying off and quickly getting dressed in his usual attire of black pants and tank top. He checked the clock. She still had two hours to nap before he got to start training her.

"Good," He ran a hand through his hair, "I need to regroup." He meandered outside and stood on the bridge staring into the Koi pond.


	9. Chapter 9: Sleep

I know, you all hate me. You probably looked at your inbox and said WTF story is that and after read the first chapter going oh yeah… So again IM SORRY! I hope you like it… maybe… its raunchier then the last I think and holy hell I did not know I could write like this. Read Review and Repeat.

_The bucket of sudsy water was heavy in one hand as I dragged the hose over to my beautiful sports car with the other. With a thud the bucket hit the ground, and with the pull of the trigger I drenched the beautiful machine with water. The stereo a couple feet away was blasting out __**Pour Some Sugar on Me**__ by Def Leppard. A warm desert breeze tickled my legs that were exposed by the denim cut offs, and a red halter covered my top. After my car was nice and wet I dropped the hose and dunked my hand past the bubbles and grabbed hold of the soaking rag. I gave it a quick ring before slapping it against the window._

_From the shadows a pair of crimson eyes watched as I danced to the 80s rock beat and washed my car. The smell of firewood hit my nose and I inhaled deeply. I soon found strong hands gripping my waist and demanding lips kissing along my neckline that was exposed by the ponytail I had my hair in._

_One hand slid across the flat plane of my belly while the other moved up and turned my head, so that those demanding lips could posses mine. I turned in his arms as one hand wound itself in my ponytail to give a playful tug and the other pulled me up against a powerful body that pushed me back against my car._

_My hands found bare skin on his back and lightly scratched their way down. A break in the flame tasting kiss allowed me to nibble on an ear and bite on a neck as a low growl found its way out of his mouth._

_One of his hands reached up and untied my halter causing the top to fall down exposing my hardened nipples. His lips soon found one and he sucked, nipped and teased leaving me gasping for air and desperate for more. _

_One of my hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck as the other tried to quickly make work of the two white belts to get at the erection the was being pushed against my core. One of my legs had wound around his trying to get the feel of his hard manhood as close as possible._

_With a growl his mouth moved to give other nipple as much attention. A sharp tug preceded his hand leaving my ponytail to join the other at my waist band. In quick skillful moves I could only dream of having he unbuttoned the daisy dukes and shoved them towards the ground accompanied by the bright red g-string that matched the halter I was half wearing._

_After a gasp I barely managed to get his pants undone as he pulled the car door open and me forward with it. The movement and the piercing bite on my neck had me crying out in ecstasy. In movements, so fluid and quick they would have made me dizzy had I not been sedated by the overwhelming amount of lust pulsing threw my body to the beat of Def Leppard, he spun us and dropped us into the passengers seat with me straddling him._

_After what seemed like the longest battle of my existence I finally got his erection free. I let my hands work the member and watched as he leaned the seat all the way back and watch me, with half closed eyes, pleasure him. He seemed amused at my tentative hands on his penis, but I didn't care. I liked my lips and slowly moved them down._

_I swallowed his manhood into my mouth and his whole body jerked in ecstasy. I slowly brought my mouth up and off twirling my tongue as I went and when I reached the tip I led my mouth back down to the base. I enjoyed myself exploring him with my mouth for what seemed like an hour, but was probably only a minute at most._

_His whole body tensed and that upstroke was my last as he pulled me off his penis and to his mouth. His hands found my ass and after a firm grasp brought me crashing onto him. _

_I gasped as he entered me, and sat up flattening my palms against the roof of the car. With his hands gripping my ass I rode him. Lost to the passion his fingers would find my nipples, and every now and again they would play with that sweet spot causing me to jolt and lose rhythm. He would just give one of those deep, all male, I'm-damn-proud-of-myself chuckles and take over the rhythm. __**She's my Cherry Pie**__ over took my hearing as the smell of wood smoke invaded my nose and his taste of fire lingered in my mouth._

_All to soon the rhythm lost all sense and became wildly out of control as we both grew so close to that end we were both begging from the other. With one final hard thrust he sat up gripping fingers into my back as I raked nails across his shoulders and we both came._

_He grunted as only a male can._

_I screamed his name._

"Hiei!" My eyes slammed open and I laid in bed staring at the ceiling trying to control my rapid breathing. My hands were white knuckled gripping the sheets and my blankets had gotten thrown to the floor along with all the pillows. The smell of fire encompassed my senses as Hiei's taste still lingered in my mouth from a couple hours earlier. After I had control of my body and my breathing back to normal I sat up Indian style in the middle of my bed. Just then the most horrible of horrible thoughts entered my brain.

"Oh. My. Gods. What if somebody heard me?" I hung my head burying it in my hands and thought. After deciding that I would pretend nothing happened I gracefully clamored out of bed, tripped on the duvet and fell face first with an "oh shit!" I made it to the shower. After examining the bruises all over my body and feeling the stiffness in my muscles (that I blamed for my close encounter with the floor) I decided the cold/ luke-warm shower that would be good for my screaming hormones would not be good for the bruises. Into the steaming jet spray I went with nothing but Hiei on my mind and a blush on my cheeks.


End file.
